


The Good Times

by SerLadyJenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pain, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerLadyJenn/pseuds/SerLadyJenn
Summary: A happy Winchester moment experienced by Dean and seen by anotherI'm sorry I can't deal with the pain of what has happened recently in a better way.





	The Good Times

Dean was in Heaven. This burger was so fucking good. He deserved this Bacony, cheese goodness, To Hell what Sam said. Dean grinned, teeth full of meat and ketchup, the perfect combination. He looked around the room and just couldn't help it. Jack looked enthused as Cas explained the properties of the burger, and Mary looked on with a small smile as she ate her food. Sam, for all his griping about eating right, was demolishing the burger and was even on his third.

This was all Dean ever wanted. A nice, worrisome free Winchester dinner. There was no Big Bad. No people to save. No monsters to hunt. And the Family Business was temporarily closed while they had their peaceful evening. 

Dean took a drink of his cold beer, the perfect temperature. It couldn't get better than this.

“Hey Sammy, you might wanna slow down there I can see your stomach expanding from here.” Dean teased

Sam, still chewing, rolled his eyes at Dean and with a swallow said, “Jerk”

Nothing could've stopped the bark of laughter that ripped out of Dean or the automatic “Bitch” that Dean said back

“Boys . . .” Mary cut in playfully, “Don't make me send you to your rooms.”

Dean snorted and Sam gave a sheepish smile as they went back to their food.

*No one in the Winchester clan noticed the figure in the back. The man stayed in the back for a moment, enjoying the little time he had in this family like atmosphere that he so desperately craved for. But he knew his time was up and he had to leave. The family at the table didn't even hear as the man climbed up the Bunker stairs and out the front door*

Cas quietly shut the door and leaned his head against it, wishing he could go back but knowing he couldn't. He turned and gave a small nod in thanks to his ex siblings, for allowing him to visit. As he walked away from the large, white, Angelic door, Cas couldn't help but glimpse back at what it said

**Sam and Dean Winchester**

Cas smiled a little. It was a small sad one but a smile nonetheless, because the boys had always said they wouldn't be allowed in but they were. Cas needn't worry about the Empty anymore, as he was sure his happiness was gone now.

Dean, grinning from ear to ear as he watched Sam dump some whip cream on Cas and hearing Jack and Mary’s uncontrollable laughter, couldn't help but think, Yeah . . . . this is what Heaven feels like


End file.
